


The Way It Burns

by Immortal33



Series: The Way It Burns [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Murder Family, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Tension, Thoughts of revenge, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine is a trouble girl. She finally meets the love of her life. Then her father shows up and ruins everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hard to let go of the ones you once loved, even though they are gone.

My fiancée passed a few years back. It was a big change in my future.  
We had been together for almost three years. And he had finally proposed. His name was Connor Donnelly. A cop. A tough one at that and was he a hottie.  
We met at a mutual friends party. Who just also happened to be a cop. Mike Jones. Mike and I had been friends for several years. We had met in high school and he was still dating one of my best friends, Jonie. All three of us had gone to college together and when he decided he wanted to be a cop, he got transferred to the Police Academy. Jonie had been heartbroken, but he had promised to keep in touch. And he kept his word. While Jonie and I were in college he would call every weekend and sometimes, if he had the chance, he would come over to our dorm room. We finally graduated and I continued on to UCLA. I was majoring in Law. I had always wanted to be a FBI agent or something. Jonie graduated from college with a doctorate degree. She wanted to be a Doctor. And she was good at it. The only thing was that, she got pregnant. So, she couldn’t continue to a university. She got a job at a clinic as a medical assistant, and she was happy. She and Mike moved in together and I moved to LA. I kept in touch with them.  
Then a couple of months later, they called me and told me they were getting married. They wanted to do it before the baby was born. I was thrilled. Mike had a steady job. And Jonie was doing great. I was happy for both of them. I had packed my bags and came to their engagement party.  
That's where I met him. My dream guy.  
He was one of Mikes' friends.  
"Hey Kitty, let me introduce you to some of my friends." Mike told me.  
"Mike, your not trying to set me up or anything, right?" I said.  
"Meee??" He said.  
I sighed. But I grabbed his arm and walked with him. I had to admit. Most of the guys there were hot. He started introducing me to some of the guys. And it was kinda funny, how I attracted so much attention.  
I noticed a cute guy standing near the exit. He was smiling. And shaking his head. All of the other guys kept on bragging about how each one of them was tougher than the other. It was amusing. But I kept throwing that guy a glance from the corner of my eye.  
"Need some rescuing from these boys?" I heard a whisper from behind me. And I knew it was him. I nodded.  
"Sorry boys. But I'm going to steal her away from you." He said, taking my hand in his.  
"Aww, boss. We were just getting to the good stories." One of the guys said.  
He just shrugged. And took me with him. We went outside.  
"This is much better." He said. I shivered. He took his jacket off.  
"Here. I don't want you to catch a cold. My name is Connor." He said as he put his jacket around my bare shoulders.  
"Thanks. I keep forgetting it's much cooler down here." I told him.  
"Where you from?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Technically, from here. But I live in LA for now."  
"Ahh." He said with a smile.  
"What?" I asked.  
" Nothing. You haven't told me your name. I'm pretty sure it's not Kitty." He said.  
"Well, kinda. That's what Mike and Jonie call me. My name is Katherine."  
" I see. You three are really close."  
"Yes. They are like my family." I told him. I shivered. It was starting to get colder as the sun went down. I caught the color of his eyes as he got closer to me. They were a dark blue.  
"Do you mind?" He said as he put his arms around me and hugged me.  
" I think it's getting late. I better go." I said. Stepping back. Stupid, stupid. I said in the back of my head. This is exactly what I didn’t want.  
"Need a lift." He asked. God, I felt shivers run on my back, and it wasn't because I was cold.  
"Um.."  
"I promise I won't hurt you."  
"Heard that one before.." I said in a whisper. " No. That's ok. I'll ask Mike."  
"O.k." He said. And I saw him frown.  
We went back inside and I asked Mike if he could take me to my hotel. He agreed and eyed Connor. Mike took Connors jacket from me and gave it back to Connor. He then took his own jacket and gave it to me. He told Jonie he would be right back and kissed her. I told her I would see her tomorrow.  
"I have this semester off. I don't have to go back till next month." I told her. She nodded.  
As I got in Mike's car, I saw him saying something to Connor. He seemed upset. Then he came to the car and we left.  
"What was all that about?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he responded.  
"Mike." I said.  
" I don't want you to get hurt. That's all. That guy has a rep. That's all. You deserve much better." He said holding the wheel tighter. I saw his muscles flex. I felt warm inside.  
"Thanks." I told him rubbing his arm. He smiled and relaxed.  
We got to the hotel and Mike walked me to my room.  
"Lock the door and windows. Don't open the door even if they say it's housekeeping. Keep your phone on. Put a ch.."  
"Mike, hello, I know. Remember, I'm a.."  
"Shhh... No one needs to know." He put his finger on my lips. He kissed my forehead.  
"Goodnight, Kitty. Be safe."  
"Goodnight Mike. Love you. I'll see you tomorrow." I closed the door. Mike is so overprotective. My big brother. I had confessed to him that I wasn't in the university. I had gone into something else.  
'What?' he had asked.  
'You can't tell anyone. I work for the FBI now. Well, technically, its part of something bigger. I had a lot of training. Kinda like you. But I specialize in weapons and defense.'  
He had been a little worried. But he had finally understood the big picture.  
‘You’re going after your Dad?' I had only nodded.  
I took a nice hot shower. I felt more relaxed. It was just close to ten o'clock. I turned on the TV. I laid on top of the covers. I closed my eyes and I could see Connors face. Those blue eyes had me hypnotized. I heard someone at the door. I got up. I took my gun from under my pillow.  
"Who is it?" I asked and looked through the door hole. Nothing. I opened the door slightly. Someone kicked it. I lost grip of the gun.  
"GRAB HER!!" I heard someone say. I jumped back as I saw three men run through the door. Their faces were covered with black masks. I grabbed one of the mans arms as he came to me. He managed to hit my face.  
"Oh, come on. Didn’t your mom teach you not to hit girls?" I said smiling.  
And I twisted his arm and threw him against the other one. I jumped on the edge of the bed and made the mattress stand up. I threw it to the other man. The other two were starting to get up. Under the mattress I had a couple of weapons. I put on a bracelet and pushed the button. The hotel alarm went on. The men started to run. I grabbed a rope hoop and threw it. I was able to grab one of them. He fell. The other two ran outside. But to their surprise cops were already in the building. I grabbed the mattress and put it on the bed.  
While the cops handled the men outside of my room I went near the one who was on the floor. I sat him up.  
"Who sent you?" I said angrily.  
"He said it was going to be easy. That you were just some girl. Damn, he was wrong.."  
"Who!"  
" Don't know, babe.." I kicked him hard on his side. He yell in pain and fell on his side.  
"YOU JERK!!" I said.  
"Whoa.. Whoa.. " Mike said. And lifted me from my waist.  
"Let go, Mike." I said.  
"No.." He said and took me outside.  
He let go when we were in the hallway. The other cops stared at me.  
"What! Haven't you seen a girl before!" I yelled.  
"Katherine." Mike said. " Your hurt, they hit your face."  
"No. I'm fine." I said.  
"Sorry, bad timing for this but, damn."  
"What?"  
"You've been working out. Girl, I'm surprised these guys actually attacked you. I would have probably ran out once I saw you. Or probably would have wanted to make out, I kinda do, right now."  
"Whatever, Mike."  
"No. For a girl, no offense, your built."  
"And that's a bad thing."  
"No, but enough of that. There are paramedics downstairs."  
"Hang on." They had all three men sitting on the floor. They still had the masks on. I went over to them. One by one I took the masks off.  
"Nice." I said as I stared at them. They tried to look away.  
"Look at me." I said in a calm and soothing tone. And they did. It almost seemed as though we were playing a staring contest.  
"What is she doing?" I heard someone whisper.  
"I don't know." Someone else said.  
All of a sudden the mans eyes closed. I walked over to Mike. He looked at me in wonder.  
"They'll be fine." I just said. And I walked toward my room.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Katherine.."  
"What's will all that 'Katherine'?"  
"You are much more than a Kitty...Your grown up." He said. "Hey, put these on." He handed me a pair of shades.  
"Are you o.k.? Who did that to you?" I heard Connor ask.  
" She's fine." Mike responded.  
"I'll put some men on watch. That way you can rest. You're going to have to come in tomorrow for questioning." Connor said.  
"Sure." I said. "I will be there."  
"Rest." Mike said.  
They both left. I was on my own. My phone rang.  
"They came here. I guess he knows I'm still alive. So much for that."  
"What are you going to do? Do you want backup?"  
"Not yet. Hold on just a bit longer. I think were getting close."  
"What about tomorrow? Do you want me to take care of that?"  
"Will you?"  
"Sure. No prob. I'll get on it right now. I'll send some boys over to pick up the trash."  
"Thanks, Bob. Your the best."  
"You know it."  
Bob was my boss. He had listened to everything that had happened thanks to the bracelet. If it had been for him, those men would have probably made a run for it. So much for taking a month off.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start moving too fast for Katherine.

I attended the wedding as promised. It was a memorable event. Jonie was glowing in her gown. It was a small ceremony but beautiful.   
At the reception Connor kept his distance. And for some odd reason, something I did not want to admit, I wanted to be close to him.   
The dance started. People got up to dance. Mike and Jonie were also dancing. They looked great together. A couple of guys had come over but I declined.   
I got up and went outside. I sat on one of the benches that were outside of the hall. What am I doing? Here I was, sitting by myself, letting life pass around me. So many times before I had the opportunity to try and live a normal life. To try and forget. But I wouldn't. I couldn't. My friends were now married. Starting a family. Where did I stand in all of this? I was alone. I stood alone. That is why I was who I was. I had to be cold. I had to be tough. But for how long? After my goal got achieved, what then? I felt a hot tears run down my face. I had to get out of here. Too many memories.  
"Are you o.k.?" Connor asked.   
"Yes." I said in a whisper feeling a lump in my throat.  
"No. Your not ok." He said and held his hand toward me. Without thinking I took it and stood up. I looked in his eyes. They were filled with so much compassion. It made more tears come. With his finger he wiped them of my face. Then he kissed my lips so lightly. It sent shivers run down my spine.   
"I'm sorry. I have never felt anything like this before.." I put my finger on his lips.   
"Me either.. " I whispered close to his lips. And he pulled me closer to him and kissed me with such passion.   
"Don't take this the wrong way.." I whispered to him. " Take me away from here." He nodded and took my hand.   
We got in his car. Once inside he kissed me again while starting the car. I felt his hunger for me as I felt it for him.   
He took me to his house. It was just outside of the city. When we arrived he kissed me in the car. Then he got out and opened the door for me. When I got out he pulled me close to him. I could feel every part of him. He kissed me again and stroked my back. I pulled him closer. Almost wanting to be part of him. He let a out a small groan as I nibbled his neck. He carried me inside.   
"I need you so much." He said. And took me inside the house.   
He didn't bother to turn on the lights. We started going upstairs. He put me down once we reached his bedroom. He opened his room and walked me in. He started undoing my dress as I undid his shirt. The curtains were open and the moonlight was coming in. It lit up the room.   
He kissed every inch of my body. Teasing me. I caressed his back. He moved me toward the bed. And as I lay on it I saw his body. He was very muscular. He was perfect in every way possible.   
"Your so beautiful." He said and he kissed me. I felt as though we were on fire. But it felt good.   
I woke up on his bare chest. The sun was barely rising. I felt like a new person. I sighed.   
"Good Morning." He said smiling. " How do you feel? Did I hurt you?" He asked.  
I had never been with anyone. So when he asked I knew why.  
"I feel great." I said making circles with my fingers on his torso. He flipped me over and made love to me.   
"I love you." He said. Tears filled my eyes.   
"I love you too. " I said. And he held me close to him as I cried. And I knew we were meant to be together.   
We finally got up and I took a shower. He gave me an extra toothbrush that he had and gave me a pair of shorts that didn't fit him anymore.   
" That's why I no longer buy cotton shorts, they shrink." He said smiling. And he gave me one of his old academy shirts.   
"You look hot." He said.   
"Really, I hadn't noticed." I said smiling and I jumped on his waist. He held me tight.   
"How 'bout breakfast?" He asked.   
"Sure. What are you making?" I asked him.   
"How about we go to IHOP?" He said.   
I got off him. And punched his arm.   
"Cheater." I said." I can't go out looking like this."   
"Sure you can. Why not? Those shorts fit you perfectly. You look great. I wasn’t kidding. Hmm, you know what? No, I rather I keep you to myself." He said.  
"Common. Be serious, Connor."   
"No, I'm serious. I don't know if I'm going to be able to stand it if another man dares so much as to look at you."  
"Aww. Thanks, sweetie. But I'm kinda starving. And by the looks of it, I don't think you have anything in your fridge."   
"O.k., let's go. On our way back we'll get your stuff from the hotel. Your checking out."  
"Umm, and where will I be staying?"   
"With me."   
"Are you serious?"   
"Yes."  
"Hold up. Aren't you moving too fast? I mean, we barely know each other."  
"Kat, I love you. I'm not willing to loose you. You gave me the greatest gift ever last night. Your mine. Now and forever."  
I hugged him.   
"I love you too Connor. But, I think we should take this one step at a time."   
"What are you saying?" He said stepping back.  
"I'm saying, it's too soon to move in. Let's be rational."   
"I thought you were different. This is why I never take anyone seriously. You pour out your heart to someone and they step all over it. Your just the same."  
"Hold on one minute. I just met you. Yes there is a connection. I'm not saying there isn't. I love you. I know that. But, this is too fast for me. And if you can't respect that, then you really don't love me. How can you just turn around and say I'm stepping on you. Don't you see what your doing? You know what.. Forget it. This was all a mistake. How could I have let you.. How? I was stupid. This is what you wanted, right. Right? I know this game. All too well. How could I let my guard down? You don't care about anyone but yourself." I said and I pushed him hard.   
I picked up my things from his room and I left. As I opened the front door he slammed it back shut. Then he grabbed me from my arm and turned me so that I could see him.  
"Don't you see. We belong together."   
"Let go of my arm, Connor."  
"Didn't you feel it last night?"   
"Let go.."   
"Katherine. I have never been able to be with someone like I was with you. They get scared. They run. But you..."  
"No. I'm not different. I'm the same. Just the same."   
He let go of my arm but he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Look at me." He said. I lifted my face. I saw his eyes. His dark blue eyes. And I saw something. There was something there.   
"I see that in you. I feel it." He said.  
"I don't know what your talking about. I think you're a little possessive, that's why girls run. I know it sounds harsh. But look at yourself. I'm sorry." I told him, pushed him back and walked out the door.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Katherines' back story

A couple of years went by and I worked in New York. I still had dreams about Connor. I could not get him out of my head. It had only been one night. Yet it seemed like it had been more than that. I thought I might be loosing my mind.   
After our little argument I had left for LA. And I never turned back. I was upset about how I had gone about it. But it had been a fast decision on my part. Before I got more attached to him.   
Now, two years later, I had heard nothing of him. From time to time I would ask Mike. And, he would tell me to get over it. That Connor was over it. That he was back to his normal self. Even though, something told me that he was wrong.   
I was working on hard case. The hardest case ever. I had to find my father and give him a taste of his own medicine.   
My father is Dr. Anton Delgado. Unfortunately he became a mad scientist. He had been working on some kind of project for the government and it went wrong. He had gotten seriously hurt in a explosion at his lab, which killed my mother and his assistants. He had been hospitalized and one day, he was not there. Later that year they arrested him for murdering one of his colleagues. He just kept repeating that he had to do it. Somehow he managed to breakout of prison and they put me in protection services, they were afraid he might want to hurt me. And they weren't wrong.  
Somehow, my father thought I might possess some kind of special power. Why? I had no idea. I was only thirteen years old. And I didn't seem to have any type of power whatsoever.   
So, one evening, he broke in to the home of the people I was staying with, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Mr. Jones tried to protect me.   
"Leave us alone, please." He begged my father. But he only smiled and killed him.   
"No!! Please, what do you want?" Mrs. Jones asked.   
"Her.." My father pointed at me. "Common, Katherine. I promise I won't hurt you."   
"Please, please, I beg you, don't hurt her. Just leave us alone and I won't call the police." She said.   
He shook his head and pointed the gun to her.   
"Oh, my Lord. Please, I'm pregnant!" She screamed.   
He pointed the gun to her. And I know I heard it go off. But then my father was on the floor gasping. And Mrs. Jones was fine. She was just staring at me.   
After that the government took me to a special facility. They kept telling me to move objects and I couldn’t.   
"I can't." I would tell them.   
"Try again, dear." A lady in a white coat would tell me.   
"Try to move it in your mind." A man would tell me.   
"I can't, I really am trying." I told them with tears in my eyes.   
A man came in.   
"Hi Katherine. My name is Dr. Smith." He said smiling and handed me a tissue.   
"You don't look like a doctor to me." I told him.   
"Why? Because I don't have a white lab coat? Not all doctors wear those." He said.  
"If your going to tell me to move something, I can't." I told him.   
"No, I just want to talk." He told me. " Can you guys give this young lady a break?" He asked the other people there. And they nodded.   
"Common, how about some fresh air?"  
"Umm. O.k." I said and I followed him outside.   
"So, how are they treating you here?"   
I raised an eyebrow.   
"That bad. It can't be that bad."   
"It is. They keep telling me to show them some type magic or something and I can't."  
"So, who helped Mrs. Jones."   
"I don't know."   
"Do you remember anything?"   
"I do."  
"What?"  
"I was scared and mad. Especially since my father wanted to kill Mrs. Jones and she's having a baby..." I made fists.   
"Oh. I see. Yes, that was a cruel thing to want to do. What about the bullet? What happened there?"   
"I don't know."   
"Your father somehow got hurt. Do you know how?"   
"I don't." I kept walking.   
"I promise I won't hurt you..." He whispered.   
I stopped cold. He was behind me. I turned. Then, he was on the floor.   
"Kat.." He said and his eyes closed.   
People came running. An alarm went off. Then everything went blank.   
When I awoke I was in a unfamiliar room. And Dr. Smith came in.   
"O.k. I'm sorry for having startled you. But you have to learn how to control yourself."  
"What are you talking about?"   
"You made me suffocate."  
"Me?"   
"I'll be right back." He said and he left.   
After a year of being there they moved me to a permanent home. I was able to live a normal life and have friends. I was taught how to keep myself intact. It seemed I did have some special talent or talents.   
I went to High School and made two best friends.   
Which brings me to the present. Now, that I'm a full grown adult. And with all the power I need, I hope to stop my father and erase all the bad memories.


	4. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Connor meet again.

"Good Morning, Katherine." Mrs. Chung told me. She was the owner of a little mini mart that was located just across the street from where I lived.   
"Good Morning. Looks like a slow day, today." I told her.  
"Not many clients on Sundays." She said smiling. "People stay in doors or go to parks. Tomorrows Monday, day for many people to go to work. So they relax today, shopping tomorrow."   
"That's true. Got any fresh avocados?"   
"New batch just came in. Jimmy will get some for you. Jimmy!!"   
"Jimmy? Got a new person working for you? What happened to Joey?"   
"Joey broke his arm trying to prove to girls that he was strong. Jimmy is here temporarily until Joey gets better." Then she whispered,” He’s cute and has muscles. I may keep him." She smiled.  
"Mrs. Chung!" I said laughing. But soon, my laugh was cut short, because when I turned, I saw Connor.   
"Jimmy, go get some avocados for Ms. Smith." She said.   
"Sure thing, Mrs. Chung." He said.   
It was Connor and I knew it. I couldn't be sure if he recognized me. I had changed my hair color. It used to be dark brown, I lightened it to almost a blond color. I changed my last name.  
He came back with a crate of avocados. I could feel my legs trembling, and it wasn't because it was windy.   
"Here you go Ms. Smith. Anything else I can help you with?" He asked putting the crate down. I took my shades off. Just to check.   
"No, thank you." I said and went over to check the ripeness.   
As I went to get one, he touched my hand. I looked up.   
"I'll see you around then, Ms. Smith." he said and walked toward the back of the store.   
I sighed.   
"Handsome, right? I think he liked you." Mrs.Chung said smiling.   
I just smiled and paid her. I almost ran back to my building. I got in and I started crying. Of why I was crying I was unsure. I had so many emotions going through me.   
Night time came and I was unsure of what to do. Then, someone knocked on my door.   
"Jimmy??" I said when I opened the door. And he came in and embraced me. He shut the door with his foot. And kissed me with so much passion I could not breath.   
"Connor.." I managed to say.  
"Shh.." He responded and continued kissing me. "I'm not going to mess this up." He said and carried me into the bedroom. I wrapped my legs around him.   
I clutched his wrists, closed my eyes and bit my lip hard, trying to absorb the impact. It had been so long that I hadn't been with him. It almost seemed like our first time.   
After a second he stopped and held himself in place. I looked up at him. His amazing blue eyes were staring down on me.   
"Your so beautiful. I love you, Katherine." He said.   
Everywhere our bodies touched I could feel his desire. He pressed me into the mattress, and it felt so good to have his weight on me. Then, I surprised him by wrapping my legs and turning us over. Then I was looking down on him.   
"I missed you." I said and kissed him, and then I bit his lower lip in a playful manner.   
I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest. It had been the best night ever. I was completely satisfied.   
"Never, ever, leave me again." He said.   
"I won't. I promise." I told him and I kissed his chest.   
"I hadn’t noticed you had blue eyes."  
"What!?" I ran to the bathroom and he followed.   
I looked in the mirror. They were back to their normal color. I turned frantically.   
"Are you o.k.? Did I hurt you?" I asked him passing my hands over his shoulders.   
"I'm fine." He said laughing. "What is wrong with you?"   
"Well, normally when my eyes change I can hurt someone. But if you feel o.k."   
"That's what I tried to tell you. We belong together."   
And as I looked in his eyes, I saw it. He possessed some kind of special power too. I hugged him.   
"Common, let's get back in bed." He said smiling.


	5. Loosing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is finally happy. Then, a tragidy occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first half of the series. 
> 
> I'm currently working on the second part. 
> 
> I hope to upload the first chapters soon.

It was Christmas. And New York never looked more beautiful. Connor and I have been together for three years. And now he was in the special forces unit.   
"Do you really have to go?" I asked him.  
"You know I do. Besides, I'll be back before you know it." He kissed me.   
I had a bad feeling about his trip. I didn't like it.   
"Can I come with you?" I asked one more time.   
"You know that if I could bring you I would. But this time there is no chance. I'll be fine." He said as he finished packing.   
We walked down stairs. A cruiser was waiting for him. Before he opened the door he turned to me.   
He got on one knee.  
"Will you marry me?" He said.   
"Connor, yes, yes!" I said and jumped on him.   
"I love you." He said and he kissed me. " I'll be back in two weeks. Don't worry. I love you." He said and opened the door and got in the cruiser.   
I looked at my ring. It was gorgeous. Little did I know I wouldn't see my fiancée again.  
I grabbed the phone and called my best friend, Jonie.   
"You'll never believe what just happened?" I said excitedly.  
"He proposed!! Not fair. He said he was going to do it at the barbecue when they came back."  
"You knew!!!"  
"Someone had to help him. He was so nervous it was funny."  
"Jonie!"  
"Sorry, what kind of a proposal would it have been if you would have already known?"  
"Yeah, you're right."   
After that we went into details for the wedding. Even though I wasn't sure of a date, but I knew Connor already had the answer.   
Two weeks went by, and I had a bad feeling. Connor wasn't back from his mission. I talked to Jonie and she told me that Mike wasn't back either. But not to worry. Sometimes it could take a little longer. But that did not comfort me.   
My work phone rang, and I did not like it one bit.   
"Hello."   
"Katherine..."   
"Connor??..."   
"Sorry, Kitty, I told you, you would loose." The man on the phone was laughing. I hung it up. And I called someone who could help.  
"Bob. I need help, Connor is in danger. We need to move, fast."   
"Got it. I'll assemble the team and meet you at the airport." He said before hanging up.   
We met at the terminal. Good thing we had our own plane. The team consisted of me, Bob, Nick, Joe and Lisa. We all had special training and we all had some type of power.   
Even though, right now, I felt powerless.  
"With everything I can do, I can't believe I didn't stop him."   
"You didn't know this was going to happen." Bob said.  
"Besides, in this line of work, we should be prepared for everything." Nick said.   
"You can't blame yourself." Lisa said.   
When we got to CA it was too late. And I had felt it as we got of the plane.   
"No.. NO!!!" I said.   
"Control yourself. There's nothing to do now. I'm sorry." Bob said.   
"No! Don't say that." I said while I held Connor in my arms.   
We had found him and a couple of members of his team. They were on the floor of a big warehouse. It seemed they had gone down fighting. They were all covered in blood.   
"I think I'm going to be sick.." Lisa said.  
"Go outside. I'll watch her." Joe said." Let go of him. There's nothing to do."   
Then we heard a whisper, and I recognized it.   
"Mike! Where are you?!" I lay Connor softly on the ground. My eyes filled with tears as I let go of him.  
"Kitty.. Over. Here..." Mike whispered.   
I felt power surge through me. I saw Mike under gravel. I made it all disappear.   
I went to him.   
"Hang on Mikey. Please, please hang on. Joe! Joe! Please.." I screamed for him to come.   
"O.k. Looks like I can help him. Hold on. This is going to hurt." Joe touched Mikes' forehead. He had the power to heal. Mike groaned with pain.   
"It's going to be o.k. You'll go back home with Jonie." I said smiling.   
"They busted you up good. But you'll be fine. Lets help him up Nick." Joe said.   
There were cops and FBI agents here now. I was now kneeling on the ground, holding Connor.   
"Go talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to you." I heard Bob tell Mike.  
Mike went to my side.  
"I'm sorry, baby. I really am. We were ambushed."  
"It's not your fault." I said holding Connor stronger.” I’m sorry." I whispered in his ear.  
"It's not your fault either. Let him go.." He said.   
"I can't Mike. I can't." I said.   
"Yes, yes you can." Mike said taking my hand.   
"It's not fair. It's not fair." I repeated myself.  
"I know kitty. I know." He said and he waved for the coroner to come pick up Connors body. He looked as though he could be sleeping.   
"NO!NO!" I screamed as they took him. Then everything went blank.   
"I'm sorry Kat. I needed to do it." I heard Mike say.   
"It's o.k. She'll forgive you. She needed the sedative." I heard Nick say.   
"Will she be o.k.?" Lisa asked.   
"Only time will tell. The one who should be worried is Dr. Delgado. He had no idea what Katherine is capable of doing." I heard someone say." I don't know if I'm going to be able to contain her." He continued.  
"She's that strong?" Bob asked.  
"Yes. I don't think she even realizes how strong she really is. It has been hard to keep her safe. I'm afraid Dr. Delgado just pushed his daughter over the edge. I can feel her rage."  
"Does she know you are controlling her power?"  
"I don't think so. I haven't physically seen her since she was around fourteen or fifteen."  
"Angel Smith?" I whispered.  
"Crap." He said.  
And I opened my eyes and attacked him.  
"It's your fault. Damn you." I said.  
"Kat..Please.." He said. Then Mike got in my way.  
"Stop it Kat!" He said.  
"Get out of the way Mike or.."   
"Or what? Will you hurt me and leave Jonie and junior alone?"   
"No." I stormed out the room. I had no recollection of how I had gotten here, or how long I had been here. It seemed to be spring or summer now. When the accident happened it was winter, close to Christmas. I was sure of that. And someone had changed my clothes.   
All I knew was that I was going to get my revenge. Conner was gone, and he would never again be with me. I could feel my full power surge through me. I clenched my fists. And I knew I was going over the edge. My insides burned with hate and I knew it wouldn't be long before I would loose control.


End file.
